


home for me is in your arms

by honeybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, soobin is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeomgyu/pseuds/honeybeomgyu
Summary: the thing about soobin is, he's a cuddly guy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	home for me is in your arms

Yeonjun had been peacefully sitting on the couch, half watching a show and half scrolling on his phone. He’d been watching Soobin, but the show had ended earlier so he flicked on a random TV show. He looked up when the door opened, revealing Hyuka and a sleepy looking Soobin. 

Beomgyu was passed out in a chair, head lolled backwards. Soft snores emitted from him, and Yeonjun tossed a blanket over him before shifting to the end of the couch. 

Soobin plopped down beside him, eyes bleary. He focused on kicking off his shoes, barely even murmuring out a quick “Hi, Hyung,” before slumping into the couch and rubbing his eyes. 

“Ahh, Soobinnie~” Yeonjun teased, scooting closer. He nodded to Hyuka, who had woken Beomgyu and was dragging him to his room. “You look so tired,” 

Soobin nodded, brushing a hand over his face. He let out an unintelligible groan before stretching and saying, “Mn, yeah. I'm always exhausted after these things,” 

Yeonjun chuckled and reached up to run his fingers through Soobin’s hair. Soobin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. When Yeonjun pulled his hand away, Soobin almost toppled over following his hand. 

With a chuckle, Yeonjun leaned back a bit. “You okay, Binnie?” 

Soobin smiled in reply, eyes feeling so heavy he closed them as he smiled. He lowered himself so he was laying down, using Yeonjun’s lap as a pillow. He curled his legs as he usually would, slipping his hands between the knees. 

He let out another gentle groan, and Yeonjun felt his head grow heavier in his lap. Soobin had fallen asleep in seconds flat, setting a new record for himself. 

Hyuka came back out, slowing down his quick steps when he saw how the two were situated in the couch. “Mind if I-” he held up his phone- “Snap a picture?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Yeonjun said. Then he added, “And can you hand me my phone? I wanna take a photo of him too,” 

Kai took his picture, tossed Yeonjun the phone, and sat on the chair previously occupied by Beomgyu. “Have you seen Taehyun today?” 

“Uhhh…” Yeonjun tried to think of where Taehyun had gone. “Is he asleep?” 

“Yeah. I dumped Gyu right on top of him and made him mad.  _ Hopefully _ he’ll forget about it when they wake up,” Kai snickered. “He threw a pillow at me,” 

“Should've thrown something harder,”

“ _ Rude _ ,”

Yeonjun started to snicker gently, then cut himself off. He didn't want to wake the boy currently using him as a pillow. “So, I'm having a bit of a predicament.”

Kai looked up from his phone. “Yeah, whats up?” 

“So I'm, like,  _ super _ tired. But as you can see…” Yeonjun gestured to Soobin's head. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing was deep and slow. He looked just utterly  _ peaceful _ . Yeonjun's eyes softened when he looked at him, brushing some hair away from his forehead. 

“ _ Whipped _ ,” Hyuka hissed. Yeonjun stuck his tongue out at him. “No, but for real. You really love him, don't you?” 

Yeonjun nodded. “If my neck bent that way, I’d kiss his head to wake him up,” 

“Dump him off. Dump him off. Dump him off. Dump him off.” Kai started chanting. Yeonjun chuckled and shook his head. 

He lifted Soobin’s head gently, the younger emitting a soft noise. Yeonjun dropped his head back to his lap. Soobin’s eyes opened slowly, and he let out a low whine. 

“Yeonjun-hyung…” Soobin whined. He sat up a bit, blinking to get adjusted to the light. “I wanna  _ sleep _ …”

Yeonjun held him, getting him to sit the rest of the way up. “C’mon, baby, sit up,” 

Soobin giggles groggily. “Aahhh-hahahahahaaaa...you called me your  _ baby _ ,” 

Yeonjun presses a kiss to his cheek. “Yep, that's you. My baby. Stand up, yeah? Let's go to bed,” 

Soobin stood, stretching his arms. Yeonjun took his hand and led him out, noting the stumbly steps he took. 

He looked at Kai, who was still on his phone. “Goodnight,”

“‘Night, hyung. Sleep well,”

“You too,” 

With that, Yeonjun continued his trek to his bedroom. Soobin tripped over his feet six times, giggling each time it happened. He was  _ delirious _ with sleep deprivation. 

Yeonjun opened the door and flicked on the light, letting go of Soobin to grab a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in. Soobin himself was wearing track pants and an oversized shirt, so it wasn't exactly uncomfortable to sleep in. 

He turned around and pulled off his shirt quickly, changing as fast as he could so Soobin wouldn't fall asleep before he had a chance to kiss him goodnight. Once he finished, he hopped onto the bed. 

Soobin had already snuggled himself into the sheets, clutching one of Yeonjun’s plushies. Yeonjun slipped into the sheets next to him, dropping a kiss right below his ear. 

“Hey, turn around,” Yeonjun whispered. Soobin turned towards him and cast the plushie away. 

Yeonjun planted a kiss on Soobin’s squishy cheek, then another one on his other cheek. Then, finally, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Soobin kissed back lazily, breaking apart so he could bury his face in Yeonjun’s chest. 

“Love you,” Soobin hummed. Yeonjun could already feel the grip of Soobin’s arms around him loosening as he drifted asleep. 

“Love you too, Binnie.” Yeonjun pressed another kiss to Soobin’s forehead. He held him close, tangling their legs together. The way their bodies fit together was comfortable and sweet in every way, and Yeonjun loved how even though Soobin was taller than him, he was still the little spoon when they slept. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, still happy and content with the boy who was wrapped in his arms. 


End file.
